


Embroidery

by lululandd



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululandd/pseuds/lululandd
Summary: The Outsider interrupts the making of an embroidery.





	Embroidery

Ava sat cross-legged in the middle of the sofa, embroidering. She had sketched the design, and was stitching it onto the fabric. A faint whoosh was heard from her right, and she glanced. "Hi." She greeted.

The black-eyed Whale God replied by gently plucking the embroidery from her hands. She stabbed the needle onto the fabric, then lets go of the thing. "This is my mark." He commented. 

She scooted to the edge of the sofa, leaning at the armrest with her chin propped on her knees. 

He spoke again with a gentle smile and what seemed to be amusement in his reflective eyes, "Do you know what this symbol means?"

She shook her head, "I just know that's the mark you put on your people. Could mean 'property of the Void' for all I know." She shrugged. 

He seemed to be amused, "Why are you making this?" 

She leaned on a sofa cushion, "Decoration." She pointed vaguely to the empty space above the sofa. She saw the Outsider consider the embroidery, then set it down. When she made a move to pick it up, he took it again, confusing her. She regained her composure and tried to snatch it from his hands, but he put his hand way above his head, where it is out of her reach. 

For a moment she raised both her arms, trying to grab the embroidery, and then she saw the Outsider letting go of it, and the embroidery was devoid of colour.

"No!" She gasped. She held onto it at the same time the Outsider held onto her. She felt confused and cold at the same time. When she brought her embroidery down it was again in full colour, its golden edge gleaming in the light. She returned his embrace, shivering a little.

She lets out a little moan as the Outsider snuggled onto her neck, gently nibbling her skin. She caressed the back of his neck and licked his ear. 

"Bleh." The Outsider's skin tasted like electricity, dirt, iron, and salt. He lets go of her and smiled sadly, holding her cheek. 

"Sorry." She muttered, setting her head onto his collarbone, feeling a cold diagonal line on her forehead.

The Outsider propped his chin on the top of her head and hugged her tight. Ava felt as if it was the Month of Ice already. She hugged him even tighter, but regretted the choice immediately as she felt even colder. She wriggled to be set free, but the Outsider wouldn't let go, so she sneezed into her cupped hand. 

"Orry." She sniffed. He still hasn't let her go. She wiped her hand onto her shirt, feeling gross. She didn't dare hold him again. 

"I can almost feel your warmth." The Outsider finally spoke, as he let her go. "Corvo and Daud doesn't emit as much heat as you do." He explained as he made himself comfortable on her sofa, his hand toying with the embroidery. 

Ava could feel heat rising to her cheeks, the thought of the Outsider seeking warmth from the two men made her blush heavily. She stared at her unfinished work in his hands, and thought she would just hang it right after he left.


End file.
